1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to packaged integrated circuits (ICs) in general and specifically to insulated wires for packaged ICs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaged ICs utilize wires for electrically coupling conductive structures encapsulated in an IC package. For example, wires may be used to electrically connect bond pads of an integrated circuit (IC) die with devices of a package substrate. Wires may also be used to cross connect bond pads of a die in the package or to cross connect bond fingers of a substrate.
A problem with using wires in a packaged IC is that a wire may unintentionally short to other conductive structures of the packaged IC such as, e.g., other wires, pads, fingers, or the die. This shorting may occur during IC die encapsulation as, for example, from “sweeping,” where the injection or transfer of the liquid molding encapsulant moves the wires against another conductive structure.
An insulator coating may be applied to wires utilized in an IC package. However such insulator coatings need to be compatible with wire bonding processes and provide the insulative electrical properties as desired. What is needed is an improved wire insulator coating for packaged ICs.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.